


It's All In The Hips!

by SomethingLacking



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Maid, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingLacking/pseuds/SomethingLacking
Summary: Seven has been feeling a little lonely while you're busy studying for your exams, let's just say he'll do anything to get your attention.





	It's All In The Hips!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kilofox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilofox/gifts).



You were busy studying for an important exam, it was the make it or break it kind of test. You were functioning on little sleep, and a pure coffee induced caffeine high. Your boyfriend worked on the computer next to yours doing whatever it is he does. You knew he felt a little neglected lately with your attention being solely on your studies as of late, but you could practically taste the freedom of graduation. You were focused, and you were a studying machine. Tho you felt a little guilty the few times, Seven took a moment to speak to you, and you didn’t quite catch what he said the first time. You could see the slight hurt in his eyes at you ignoring him, but his voice was understanding. This was your future that was on the line. You frowned looking up at your studies watching the redhead beside you playing that online game with Yoosung. Just how long were you sitting there for this round. 

A little while later Seven said goodbye to Yoosung and turned off the game. He turned in his chair to look at you, and your side glanced at him raising an eyebrow as if to ask if he needed anything from you. He offered you a soft smile and stood to press a lingering kiss on your forehead, before turning and leaving the room, probably to go busy himself with something else. You shrugged to yourself turning the page of your book and started making more notes.

Saeyoung touched your face with his feather dusters, you were about to scold him when you looked up to your boyfriend dressed head to toe as a maid. You looked up are his glittery eyes, glasses replaced with contacts, and his makeup was done beautifully. If this was an anime you’d succumb to a nosebleed, watching the muscles of his legs moved within his white lacy tights as he walked around ‘cleaning’ the work area around you. You watched him bend over in a provocative manner allowing you to see his frilly white panties. You bit your lip watch him pick up his own discarded chip bags from the floor. It should bother you his ass looked better in your underwear than yours did, but this moment the view was pleasant and had your full attention. He stood walking from the room, his skirt swaying around his thighs. You shut your eyes and groaned for a moment looking back to the studies that needed your attention more. 

“Madam?” His voice cooed out to you, trying to lure you away from the computer room. 

You bit your lip looking back to the book, closing your eyes seeing your boyfriend dressed up. You stood and made your way toward where the sounds of his voice had come. You opened the door to your shared bedroom, eyeing the maid making the bed up with fresh sheets. He turned and gave you a polite bow before righting himself and stood awaiting some orders. You grinned realizing the game and scolding yourself for walking right into it. 

“Good evening, Madam.” He greeted with an innocent smile, watching you clearly trying to see if you’ll take his bait. 

“Tsk.” You scoffed walking over towards him, ‘examining’ his maids ‘uniform’ while clicking your tongue. You tugged at his skirt, but he stood still as you pulled it up taking in the was your underwear hugged his ass, which should make you jealous, but you only found alluring. “What to do with you…” You murmured and you could see the corners of his lips pull up, almost challenging you to take him. You snaked an arm around him feeling his up his torso as you pull him back into you. You clicked your tongue again as a coo as you stood up on your toes to nibble at his ear. 

“I have done something to displease you, madam?” He asked as his breath hissed through his teeth. 

You hummed licking up the shell of his ear. “I may have to reward you for a job well done, miss. Choi~” You cooed into his ear as you felt him flex his stomach under your touch. 

You blew on his ear reaching down further, rubbing your hand on his restricted growing erection confined snuggly in your panties. He groaned keeping his hips still because he knew if he moved you’d remove your hand from him. You continued to palm his cock while kissed his neck, listening to his breathing grow heavy. You brought your teeth down gently on his pulse and he made a small arousing noise. You smirked on his flesh as you cupped him and massaged his balls, causing him to finally squirm under your touch.

Kissing your way slowly back up his ear you whispered. “Get everything ready.” He groaned removing himself quickly from your grasped and moved to set up the finale of your little game. 

You smiled walking over to him as he set up the ‘props’ and began to unzip the back of his costume placing kisses along his skin as it was exposed to you. Slowly you started to remove the fabric from his body as he set the last item in place. You looked over at the bed and felt yourself throb at what was to come. Soon enough you had him standing before you in only the tights and your underwear. You circled him taking in the view from every angle. “On the bed!” You ordered and he bowed turning to crawl onto the bed, giving out a show of his ass as he went. You bit your lip feeling your desire grow. 

You walked over to the edge of the bed curling your finger in a ‘come here’ motion. He nodded crawling over to you, he sat on his knees in front of you looking up waiting. You looked down at his glossy eyes, already dark with desire for you. You smirked down at him raising your hands above your head. He grabs the bottom of your shirt and brought up your body taking the time to feel your body beneath his hands. Soon your shirt was over your head, and you left exposed to the man in front of you. You watched as he took the time to fold the shirt and set it aside carefully. You snorted and he side-eyed you with a smile playing on his lips. He sat back in position hands folded in his lap awaiting his next order.

“Lay down!” You snapped and Saeyoung did just that. You crawled up to him looping your fingers into the panties and began to slowly pull them down. Seven let out a smile whimper of relief as his cock sprang free, you smiled placing a wet kiss on the tip. He hissed at the contact was you swirl your tongue around the head of it. You gave the tip a teasing suck before releasing it with a pop and listened to Saeyoung’s groan as you did so. You smirked feeling yourself that between your legs as you slid the panties down his legs and toss them across the room, leaving the stockings in place. He gasped slightly as he was exposed to the cool air. You smiled looking at him thinking about what to do next.

You smirked grabbing the forgotten feather duster, and lighting started to run it down Saeyoung’s torso. He wiggled a little, and you smirked. You touched it to his cheek and ran it down his neck as he sighed watching you. You delicately brought the feathers to his nipple and began to tease him more. His cock twitched, beams of pre-cum spilled from the tip. His mouth fell open as his breathing picked up and his pupils dilated. You licked your lips before capturing your bottom lip between your teeth, watching the alluring scene in front of you. You set the dusted to the side, watching him, as he watched you.

You ran your hands down yourself, watching his heated gaze on your action as you started to pull down your own pants, but then stopped with a smirk. You raised an eyebrow toward your little maid, and he grinned crawling over to help you remove your pants. You laid back and lifted your hips to allow him to remove the fabric from your body easier. In one tug he had both your pants and underwear discarded across the room. You bit your lip looking into his darkened pools of gold as his eyes raked over your body. You blushed looping your leg around his neck pulling him closer to your swollen sex. He place small teasing kisses on the inside of your thigh, you could feel the smirk on his lips as he moved his kisses closer to where you wanted them. You sighed as you felt his warm breath on you before his places light kisses. His gold eyes lifted to watch your expression as he ran his tongue up your slit causing your breath to hitch. 

“Get on with it already.” You whimpered attempting to sound strict, but your core throbbed with need leaving you breathless 

Saeyoung chuckled slightly, as he brought a hand up to spread your sex, revealing you to him. He slowly ran his tongue from your opening up to your clit and back down, gaining small sighs from you, as you squirmed wanting his attention one your swollen clit that was pulsing painfully. You lifted your hips and pressed you to leg more forcing his mouth where you wanted it. He hummed before taking your clit into his mouth and sucked gently. You cried out as he lapped his tongue around your swollen bud. “Mmmm- FUCK!” You gasped as you felt him shift slightly and his fingers came to your opening. You ran your hand up your stomach before you cupped one of your breasts, tweaking your nipple between your fingers, as you felt two of his trained digits enter you. You bit harshly on your lip as he started to pump his fingers within you, curving his fingers just right to hit every place that pleased you. His tongue didn’t let up its assault on your clit. Soon after your body arched off the bed as the waves of pleasure took over, you lost your voice; screaming silently as he pumped his fingers harshly into you, making you ride it out as long as possible. 

You dropped your leg off of him, as your body finally started to relax, and his motions on you slowed. You where twitching feeling over stimulated as his fingers finally left your sex, and he lifted his head away wiping the glistening from his jaw smirking at you with a wink. Saeyoung was clearly feeling really proud of himself at that moment. You were gasping, laying in the bliss of your orgasm, as he leaned up to place loving kisses on your lips. You smiled returning them with fever, as his leaking cock smeared pre-cum on your inner thigh.Saeyoung’s hands explored your body, gently caressing you until you pushed on his chest lightly shifting under him. He leaned back, and your lips followed him as you laid him back on the bed. You crawled up his body until you were straddling him, your core pulsed as you positioned yourself over his erection his breathing stopped as he gazes out you, completely ready for what was to come. You bit his lower lips as you lowered yourself slowly unto him, releasing a sweet moan was you felt him stretch and push in the right places. “Fuck.” He hissed once you full took him in. You smirked sitting back, allowing him to have quite the show. You raised yourself slightly before taking him back in. 

“You’re beautiful.” Saeyoung gasped, as his hands found their way down your body, and onto your hips. He helped you set a more pleasing pace for the both of you. You whimpered as your already simulated body reacted to his, feeling another high building within you. You moan where coming faster and harsher, and he picked up your speed raising his hips ever so slightly causing you to rub yourself against his pelvis. You bit your tongue crying out, pleased he knew exactly how to get you off as your body tightened around him and you felt your fluid flow between you. He grunted as you screamed and your body jerked slightly and your vision went white. You were completely lost in ecstasy as time seemingly froze until you felt warmth shoot up into you. You clasped onto the man below you. He pressed loving kisses into your temple as your body was still shaking with the aftershock. 

“Mmmm- So good~” You moaned out placing kisses along his collarbone. Saeyoung released a breathy chuckle. You sat up smirking at the man below you, and he raised an eyebrow.

“What?” He asked, and your smirk grew, and he swallowed thickly. You reached between the two of you, and grabbed his softened dick, and began to massage it gently. Saeyoung groaned smiling slightly running his hands lovingly over your body.You finally felt him harden under your touch and you smiled in victory. “I must say, I’m a little- Ahh~ surprised usually two orgasms, and you check out,” Saeyoung observed clearly not disappointed with this development as all. 

“I want to make you feel really good.” You cooed releasing your hold on him, removing yourself from atop of him. You grabbed the lube placed beside the bed shaking it grinning at him. 

“Feeling really adventurous today~” Saeyoung smiled positioning himself better for you to get at him. You popped open the cap and squeezed a considerable amount of the lube to your fingers.

“I love you.” You told him as you spread his legs, rubbing your fingers against his ass. He hissed as you messaged his tight ring gently with your slick fingers.

“Ahh~ Mmm yes! I love you too.” He babbled as his muscle relaxed and you could press the tip of your finger within. You brought your other hand up and spit on it before wrapping it around his length and stroked slowly. He groaned shifting his hips as you inserted another finger and pulled them apart to stretch him. You smiled looking up at the panting man, his eyes had drifted closed clearly enjoying what you were doing to his body. You pushed your fingers in furthers feeling for that one spot. When you located if you curled your fingers slightly, rubbing as he let out a squeak, then a long moan. Your thumb rubbed the pre cum leaking out of him as you continued to work your fingers around him. 

“Ba-b-baby, you need t-to ahh~” He was a mess under your touch. You withdrew your fingers and release your hold on his cock, understanding what he was trying to say. He let out a puff of air as relaxed hand in his own hair. 

“You ready for me, Saeyoung~” You cooed singing out his name. He grinned peeking at you as you assembled the strap-on to yourself. He took this moment, to turn himself around to a position that would be easier for. You looked at the man waiting for you on his hands and knees, ass exposed to you. 

“I’m always ready for you, my love~” Saeyoung cooed back breathly. You smiled squeezing some lube onto the toy.

“It’s all in the hips, right~” You sang out and he smiled remember the first time you had made love to him like this. 

“You’re learning.” His laugh was cut off when you positioned yourself behind him and the toy at his entrance. 

“You ready?” You asked pressing the head of the toy slightly in. He groaned wiggling his hips.

“Give me your worse!” Saeyoung assured you pressing himself back onto the toy. You moved your hips forward to meet him, and his hissed as it entered him completely. You leaned over him pressing encouraging kissing into his shoulder. You moved your hips back a couple inches, and he let out a throaty moan, you reached around your bodies and started to stroke his length as you pushed back in. “Ahh-h F-fuck.” He moaned moving himself feeling impatient with your timid approach. 

You placed on the last kiss to his shoulder before you straighten yourself out and grabbed his hips. He groaned as you picked up your pace, attempting to angle your hips just right- “FUCK! RIGHT THERE!” He screamed, reaching under himself to stroke himself. You nodded even though he couldn’t see you. You rocked your hips harshly, feeling sweat roll from your forehead, as you continued your assault.” I’m about to-” He cried out and you didn’t slow your assault, feeling the protesting in your lower back and hips. You placed kissed all over his back as his seed spilled onto the sheets beneath you. You pumped your hips a few more times, in deep slow thrusts as he basically cried for you to stop. 

“You okay?” You whispered removing the toy from within him. He clasped gasping for air as you sat back grabbing a cloth placed beside the bed. You gently began to wipe him out and he hummed at the gesture. 

“I’m more than okay, love.” He murmured rolling himself to his back. You smiled, cleaning his skin. 

“I should run us a bath.” You said thoughtfully as he hummed in agreement.

“A bath sounds nice, with that bubble bath of yours.” His eyes light up like a child as he mentioned the bubble bath. You giggled crawling up to place sweet kisses on his lips.

“Extra bubble bath it is.” You assured him removing yourself from the bed and made your way towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this masterpiece for a very special muse~


End file.
